


Oh Please, Say to Me

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: It was probably weird, Rey figured, that she liked holding Finn's and Poe's hands so much.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 310





	Oh Please, Say to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Beatles.

The day was overcast, as so many days on this planet were. The air was thick and warm and sticky, and Rey thought she might even welcome the rain just for the cooling touch on her skin. The storms could be tumultuous, thunder crashing just before lightning split the sky, wind bending the trees over, but Rey still found them fascinating in their ferocity. Storms had never been like that on Jakku, when she had huddled in her AT-AT to escape them.

“Rain again,” Finn sighed. “Feel like my fingers are gonna go webbed and I’ll turn into a Mon Calamari soon.”

“You should probably learn to swim better before then,” Rey said, and Finn elbowed her in the side.

“I can swim fine, desert rat.”

Rey saw Poe before Finn did, striding out of the command center and coming towards them as they walked. He lifted one finger to his lips and Rey quirked her mouth, letting Poe have his fun.

Finn didn’t notice right away as Poe sidled in next to him, matching their pace, but Rey could tell the moment he did, his smile lighting up his whole face.

“Buddy,” Poe said, and threw his arm around Finn’s shoulders. Their heads were leaning in close and Poe’s thumb was rubbing circles on Finn’s upper arm.

“Poe!” Finn said, circling Poe’s waist with his arm, holding him close as they walked, like he didn’t even need to think about it. “Thought you weren’t getting back for a few more days.”

“Plans changed, wanted to surprise you.” Poe smiled past Finn at Rey. “Hi, Rey.”

Rey wondered what a hug from Poe felt like. Must be nice; Finn seemed to take every opportunity to touch him, anyway. “Hi, Poe.”

She watched Finn’s arm swing by his side and thought about slipping her hand into his, or seeing if she couldn’t just edge in closer and get him to hold her like he was holding Poe. It seemed so easy when they did it.

Instead she just kept walking, the space between them feeling like a yawning chasm. It was probably bad that part of her wished they were running from something, getting shot at, maybe. Maybe then Finn would take her hand without asking, or she could take his and have an excuse. Then when they didn’t die, maybe Poe would hug her like he hugged Finn when he was worried, or scared, or just happy, like –

“Hey,” Poe said, and Rey realized she was the only one still walking.

She stopped, feeling her face flush. “Sorry,” she said, shifting her weight from foot to foot. What an idiot.

Poe was smiling at her, and so was Finn. She didn’t know what they had to be so happy about.

“I forgot something,” Poe said, still smiling, moving closer. He held his arms out in an obvious gesture but stayed there, like he was waiting for permission.

Rey let herself get swallowed into his embrace and tucked her face into his neck as his arms came around her. Finn was grinning from behind Poe’s shoulder and Rey wanted to scowl at him but she couldn’t quite make herself.

“Missed you, Rey,” Poe said, and Rey closed her eyes.

Poe gave excellent hugs, it turned out. Rey rather thought she would like to stay here forever, in Poe’s firm, comforting embrace.

Of course, that would probably get awkward, and it was likely a good thing that she felt a splatter of rain on the back of her neck, prompting her to move back. She looked at Poe, another fat raindrop landing on her nose and dripping down.

“Think that’s our cue,” Poe said, just as the skies opened up and the downpour started.

All three of them froze momentarily and then Poe smiled widely, the skin at the corners of his eyes wrinkling, and Finn grabbed her hand.

“Come on,” he said, and they all ran, stumbling and laughing as they got soaked. They headed for the nearest building, which happened to be the command center Poe had just come out of.

They crowded inside with quite a few others who had been caught in the rain, all of them sopping messes. Rey’s feet made squelching sounds in her boots when she moved and she could feel the low knot of her hair, loose and wet, against her skin. Finn was squeezing out the end of his shirt while Poe rubbed his hands through his curls and Rey couldn’t help but laugh again at the sight they made.

“Funny, huh?” Finn muttered, water pooling by his feet, but his expression was wry, like he was amused, too.

“We look like limp tookas,” Poe pointed out. “Except maybe not as disgruntled.”

“And not as cute,” Jess Pava volunteered from a couple of feet over, wringing out her ponytail. “Well, maybe the other two are.”

“Considering you resemble a drowned wampa, maybe you shouldn’t talk.”

Jess made a rude hand gesture in Poe’s direction and he made another right back; Finn and Rey rolled their eyes at each other.

“Let’s make a run for it,” Poe suggested. “We’re already wet; let’s just go to my quarters and we can dry off.”

Rey looked at Finn, who shrugged. “He’s right; we can’t get any wetter. Might as well get dry faster than we will sitting around here.”

They both had a point. It was hard to judge how long these storms would last and Rey already felt a shiver. She wasn’t all that fond of being cold and wet, honestly.

“Let’s go before there’s more than rain,” she said, and pretended to be annoyed when Finn and Poe each grabbed one of her hands to yank her back out the door.

It was probably weird, Rey figured, that she liked holding their hands so much.

The skies had darkened further, ominously, promising the weather would get worse before it got better. The wind had picked up and Rey found another reason to be glad for her friends’ hands in hers was that it prevented her getting buffeted about by the elements quite so much.

Poe’s quarters were closest and he had a room to himself so that’s where they headed. He didn’t mind that they all stood dripping onto his floor while he rummaged through his drawer for dry clothes for them to change into. The rain pounding on the exterior of the building made a loud pattering sound and gave Rey the impression of being closed in, but she was getting used to it.

It rained a lot here, after all.

Now that she was inside the cool living quarters, standing still and soaked to her skin, Rey was starting to feel uncomfortably chilly. She didn’t think she was the only one feeling that way, either.

“A towel would be nice,” Finn said, as Rey shivered, and Poe changed tactics.

“Right,” he said a little ruefully, and found one on the back of the chair to toss at Finn, who handed it to Rey.

She rubbed it over her hair, not much caring it would make her buns look like a bird’s nest. In the meantime Poe located another towel beneath a pile of clothes in the corner and offered it to Finn, who made a face.

“You’re disgusting,” Finn said. “You would never have made it through stormtrooper training.”

“You want the towel or not?”

Finn took it, and Rey snickered.

“Room cleanliness is the one habit from the naval academy that I kicked as soon as I could,” Poe admitted. “It never really stuck.” He shrugged. “I can make a mean bed when I have to though; you could measure the corners with a ruler.”

Glancing doubtfully at Poe’s half-made bed, the covers just haphazardly pulled up to give the appearance of being made, Finn said, “Uh huh.”

“I don’t see the point,” Rey said, “when you’re just going to sleep in it again anyway.”

Poe flashed her a smile while Finn’s expression hovered between horror and betrayal. He handed her a shirt and a pair of pants. “If you don’t mind that they’re mine, these are dry.”

“Thanks,” Rey said, feeling a surge of gratitude. She could have walked to her own quarters, of course, but she appreciated Poe’s kindness and she didn’t really want to leave anyway. She might be more used to the storms of this planet and the claustrophobia they inspired, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be alone.

“Sure,” Poe said, and gave another set of clothes to Finn. “You’re used to wearing my clothes already, at least, buddy,” he added, and their amused expressions matched.

They had been on enough missions together that required close proximity that they all simply wordlessly turned away from each other to change. Rey had to peel herself out of her wet clothes as they stuck to her skin and felt immediately better when she slipped on Poe’s clean shirt and pants. The pants were loose on her hips and the shirt a little large, but there was something comforting about it nonetheless.

When she turned back around, Poe and Finn were just finishing, snapping their pants closed and throwing their wet things into a pile. Even Finn didn’t protest at leaving it all in a corner, though maybe only because it wasn’t his room.

Rey tossed hers on top and wrapped her arms around her middle, still feeling a shiver in spite of having gotten into something dry and, if not exactly warm, at least of roughly moderate temperature.

If she were being honest with herself, what she wanted was another hug. She was sure that would warm her through, and she… There was something about the way it felt, the way it made her feel, to know that she wasn’t alone, that it was okay to want that, to crave contact and be comforted by it.

But she was pretty sure that was silly and she definitely couldn’t express any of it to Finn or to Poe.

The way Poe was watching her was making her a little uncomfortable, like he could somehow sense what was going through her head, even if she knew that was ridiculous. “You got anywhere to be?” he asked.

“No,” Rey said, a bit uncertain. “Why?”

“Because you look frozen and I was thinking we could all warm each other up.”

“Just admit you like holding me and look for any excuse,” Finn said, grinning.

“You got me, buddy,” Poe said, a laugh in his voice. “Guilty.”

Their teasing made Rey feel less self-conscious. “Do you need a chaperone or something?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Finn’s smile grew a tad sharper. “Might need you to protect my virtue.”

“Hey,” Poe protested, “maybe it’s me who needs to be protected from his seductive wiles, did you ever think of that?”

“Well,” Rey said, getting into the bed, “I’ll just have to sit between you to protect you from each other.”

“Sold,” Poe said, and Finn wiggled his eyebrows at Rey in a way that was probably supposed to be suggestive but instead made her need to suppress a giggle.

The mattress – it had definitely seen better days, possibly while the Old Republic was still around – sagged when Poe sat beside her and they fell into each other; she might have been embarrassed but found she could only laugh as Poe caught himself with a hand on Rey’s thigh and she accidentally elbowed him.

“Very graceful,” Finn said, joining them, settling on Rey’s other side. He crowded in close and Rey idly found herself thinking that if the pounding rain on the building made her feel closed in then this really should, and yet somehow it didn’t at all. She could feel the pressure of Finn against her body on one side and Poe on the other and she only felt content, the same way she had when Poe hugged her earlier.

And warm. Definitely warm. The shivers running through her body stopped as Finn’s and Poe’s body heat seeped into her, like she was cocooned between them. It felt wonderful, honestly, like the feeling Rey got when she held a lightsaber. No, better than that, like when she had been on Starkiller Base and realized Finn had come for her, or the first time Poe had smiled at her and said he knew who she was. Like she belonged, the way she had longed for her whole life, waiting on Jakku and hoping for her family to return.

“You know they teach us that skin to skin is best for preventing hypothermia,” Poe said, expression cheeky, and Rey snorted.

“Sure you didn’t come up with that yourself?”

“Nah, they teach us that in the First Order, too,” Finn volunteered. “But you ask me, I think he just wants to see us naked.”

“Scandalous.”

“You did agree to come into not just my quarters but my bed,” Poe pointed out. “Can’t blame me for trying, can you?”

He was joking, but there was something in his face that made Rey think maybe he was eager to not be joking. She thought… Well. She thought a lot of things, sometimes.

There would be time to figure that out.

For now, Rey was happy to chase the chill from her bones by cuddling up with Finn and Poe as they made Poe’s quarters into their own private haven, talking and laughing into the evening hours as the thunder boomed and the rain poured down outside.

** _End_ **


End file.
